Retribution
by Introvision
Summary: Right after the colossal battle between truths and ideals, Touko, Bianca, and Cheren are whisked away by the Castelia Police to be under Witness Protection. WP is a program meant to keep them safe from possible publicity dangers and death threats from Plasma die-hards. However, how safe can they really be, and how far can their trust go?
1. Introduction

**Retribution**

ret·ri·bu·tion

noun \ˌre-trə-ˈbyü-shən\

1: recompense, reward

2: the dispensing or receiving of reward or punishment especially in the hereafter

3: something given or exacted in recompense; especially : punishment

Source: /dictionary/retribution

The world is at the mercy of no one but a force called probability.

Therefore, there is nothing I can assure you my dear, except for the general law that every action entails an equal and opposite reaction.


	2. Prologue

It was all too familiar.

Maybe too damn familiar.

The crumbling walls and floors of golden marble.

The smell and feel of steam.

The taste of victory-mixed with anguish.

Then there was the silence. Of course it would be present.

What would you be able to do anyway, if you just found out your whole life was one humongous lie?

_"Wait!"_

That was all the heroine of Unova could muster. Her voice was weary, but the will was enough to resound into the chamber's recesses.

_"You're leaving?"_

Obviously. No one in a sane mind would stay in place that would bring back _too_ fond memories.

* * *

Nevertheless, the Plasma king slowly turned to face his rival-no, friend, one last time. Even though Touko was the victor, she seemed to be at the losing end. She seemed to crumble-similar to the failing throne room behind them. Yes, for N who did not understand both worlds human and Pokémon, this was deemed strange. She lost the strong-willed look during the final battle, all replaced by ennui. A kind of sadness neither could truly fathom, as it was breaching him fast.

Maybe not the same. For him, it could be something called _guilt_. The way she asked made him feel bad all of a sudden.

Wouldn't you feel the same if you were to leave the one who risked and brought reality for you?

* * *

If you're going to plead someone to stay, was it because both sides would agree, or was it because of personal...

..._greed_?

No, Touko wouldn't put it as something as vile as greed.

Instinct and intuition clashed-the former wanting him to stay, the latter knowing he had lost much. She won already, right?

She wished she couldn't have just asked. It was a stupid and insensitive question indeed.

But the heroine _did_ pray.

* * *

"What I should do now is something I have to decide for myself."

Somehow, everything looked symbolic. The chunk of wall which used to back his barrier opened to him, just waiting for his first step outside. From now on, N was to walk his own road. He understood no one else would pave it anymore, neither could he look back.

It was called _decision_.

Before every decision, there were _choices_. He could stay, he could bring her, and he could leave. Just one pick, and that's it.

"Well then..."

We all knew what happened next.

* * *

She didn't.

Touko grasped the rough wall edges for support, feeling she was to plummet a hundred feet below. She tried her best to see as far as she could for remaining hints of the elegant white dragon and its master soaring into the vermillion sky.

There was nothing she could do about it, couldn't she? It was his life, his _own_ life. The last thing N needed was another one to control it.

Whether due to will or force, Touko was to accept it. Why would she be worth calling the Heroine of Truth if she wouldn't?

She had to let him go, since this wasn't going to be his fight anymore.


	3. Chapter One

If you took a moment to remember that the world brimmed with endless possibilities, uncertainty was the only thing certain to exist.

Nothing was and could be truly assumed.

The realm of crime and justice was no exception to the rule, but uncertainty's a force attempted to be bent.

Why should it not be, if the endpoint of justice was nothing but the truth?

A man of brawn in a sharp coat and sunglasses was an excellent metaphor of never-ending reality-he was in a room of cold sober steel.

"Are you _sure_ that was the reason why he left? That does not still make him _more_ _innocent_!"

You see, interrogation was never an easy job. Things were definitely harder when you got just one witness reported to harbor friendlier feelings towards the fugitive in question. Never had he handled a feisty sixteen-year old female who merely repeated the _same_ narration for hours.

* * *

"Sir, my memory is working perfectly! It's not that he's still hiding a dangerous secret!"

Touko clung tightly to the plastic chair she sat on, definitely getting pissed. The continuous outcome of events this day left her emotionally and physically stressed. She did not need something to drain her mentally as if she was on crack.

Well, that was what everyone in the police department thought. Some teen in need of a psychological analysis so she could fulfill her job as a star witness.

Knowing him, N would just waltz away with no more strings attached. Why would they not believe her narration? What other loophole could they still find in it? What more did they want from her story?

The interrogator crossed his arms, exuding fake stoicism. "Well, remember this Miss Touko, unless there is a satisfying narration or cold hard evidence, your friend can be jailed."

_Jailed?_ "But that was already an accurate narration-"

"Dismissed."

* * *

Things inside the interrogation room were becoming as putrid as spoiled food; Touko hoped that a door slam was enough to cover its stench. It echoed well across the glass walls and blue carpeted floors of the police station, something that would never go unnoticed. The officers who shuffled by glanced at her and walked away, shaking their heads about "kids these days".

There was no point in caring at all.

She just wanted to release pent-up frustration, and was therefore a bit glad to see her best friends waiting for her outside. On a viridian-cushioned bench sat Cheren and Bianca, apparently done dealing with the situation.

Oh, that's right. They apparently didn't have any problems anymore since they never came too close to a faction lord.

Bianca, the first one to chirp, stood up and hugged her. "Touko! That was some pretty intense shouting earlier!"

No, the door slam enhanced the stench.

Touko broke away and sighed. "Damn it, the inspector won't accept anything I say as fact! I'm pretty sure that what I said and repeated, _repeated_, I tell you, were consistent all throughout! I can't see why they just won't give it some goddamn consideration!"

Cheren was next to jolt up, the sour emotions leaving him restless. "What does he think he can do about it? As if we're lying!"

"Exactly!"

The blond was also pretty shocked. "You mean, he won't believe N _just_ left?"

* * *

"He is seen as a fugitive.

_How interesting..._"

_"How can we find evidence that will prove he's really innocent?"_

"Don't worry little heroine. I can help find evidence for you.

That will prove him guilty though."

* * *

In as much as his best friend had a point, there was something Cheren thought of that she didn't. He fixed the slightly damaged spectacles on his nose, ready to counter-argument.

"Think of it Touko, the inspector can be correct too, y'know."

Sudden pause.

As expected.

"You see, N is still recognized as the Plasma King, even though the whole faction's done and over with. Being the leader means he surely knows a lot. To us, he now seems to be more of a friend over a foe, but that connection won't matter since the police see him as a _prime source of information_. They can use him for insights on Ghetsis' whereabouts too-"

"But they still see him as a carrier of more dangerous information-enough to make him look more criminal!"

Cheren was somehow correct. However, Touko disliked losing. Bianca kept silent, but ready to douse the flame if applicable.

"They can also look at another angle-what if N didn't want to harm any further the sake of Team Plasma that's why he left? Look at it, maybe he didn't want Ghetsis or the other Sages jailed by withholding information the police need in order to stop them!"

Touko was once again exasperated, throwing him a look of disbelief. "You know how freaking innocent N is to think of such things!"

* * *

"Looks like I found someone's _fatal flaw..._"


	4. Chapter Two

Let's start by being cliché.

It was a damn beautiful sunny day in the business center of Unova, Castelia city.

With its famous high-rise buildings on the loose, the sun was too beautiful to be even noticed though. As said, Castelia was all about business. Whether it be a clerk job or being the CEO of a company, business was meant to surpass life's simple pleasures, unfortunately.

However, we all knew there was a bright side.

In an unknown alley smack dead in the middle of the metro, Bianca was the only one able to giggle among her friends. Even though it was _never_ the first time they were to do something risky, the thought of it made her excited.

Risky not in the sense that it would illicit violence though.

She was first to step out of their hiding spot close to the rusty garbage cans, twirling like a child; forgotten shreds of paper dancing with the wind. The asphalt they stood on was bleak, as the surrounding walls gave traces of the extinction of all human activity. The vicinity lacked lighting, but that didn't matter, as long as no one saw them remove what was supposed to be their own trademark.

Touko removed her ponytail and rammed her black vest and her signature cap inside her bag. Cheren, having a bit of difficulty on thinking about what people could easily recall with his appearance, decided to ditch his jacket and eyeglasses in the end. Nevertheless, he found Bianca to be a hopeless case-even without the green hat, orange stockings, and orange vest she removed, the blond hair was terribly unmistakable.

With a little more bit of combing and patting, the three prayed that none would easily recognize their heads from the back. The last thing they would need was a sudden influx of reporters scrambling-drooling to get a word about the recently concluded "championship match."

Who knew getting a Casteliacone anonymously was that hard?

* * *

Several minutes right after the interrogation process, the chief of the police department of Castelia decided that the renowned trio be placed under a program called Witness Protection. WP for short, Touko, Bianca, and Cheren were not allowed to go anywhere without the knowledge of the Chief and without a bodyguard around. The nice treatment they only got were lavish rooms, tucked away and heavily guarded from cases of rabid media personnel, kidnappers, death threats, and hit men. This was to go on until all fugitives were caught. _All_ fugitives. Imagine how long they have to be stuck with too limited freedom.

Everyone knew how teens were. Restless. Impulsive. Brash. Not being able to stay in a place for long (except when sleeping). Trainers were no exception to the rule. Cheren was fed up asking for permission every time he had to go somewhere within a leap. He longed to roam free within Castelia and check out its bright side-the museums, the cafés, the Casteliacones-something he oversaw during much part of his training.

Touko longed to go back home. Enough said.

On the other hand, Bianca thought up of a crazy idea.

* * *

So far, the idea was working; no one noticed them nor gave much thought to who were walking down the busy streets. The trio walked brazenly to the cheery Casteliacone stall. Beribboned and unbelievably girly with pink and white, the line was congested with people regardless of gender, age, muscle built, and world view. No matter how long they have to wait, Touko was glad that the crowd was quite the sufficient cover for them, better than the bodyguard they escaped from. A bodyguard would make them more noticeable any minute, so why not take chances?

Any second longer in the line would increase the trio's chances of getting screwed. It was slightly moving, but not fast enough for their safety.

Touko, who was at the last of the line, was placed so since no one could recognize her from the back while her hair was down. She was currently checking if there were reporters or policemen around searching for them. None for the count at the moment. A bit relieved, she diverted her thoughts to the city life around them, bustling yet serene at the same time.

Mode Street was a colorful place, actually. It was the lounge area of the city's businessmen; a long stretch of road stocked with high-end boutiques, cosmopolitan restaurants, chic cafés, art museums-you name it. A burden-less few months ago, Touko remembered visiting an exhibit showcasing artwork of Unovan myths and legends. What she thought was surreal before made a lot of sense now. "Ideals and Truth", "Soaring White Dragon", "Black Lightning Bolt", and "Twin Heroes" sure brought back a lot of fond memories. Stuff that inadvertently brought them to this complex and banged-up reality.

Speaking of reality, it was almost Bianca's turn, just one elderly woman ahead. Obviously a socialite in rich purple and rose, she took her very sweet time buying as if a mall closed just for her personal whim. Also, she spoke rather faintly and slowly, after several seconds of requesting order repeats by the female vendor, it turned out that she ordered-_get this_-four cones. Yes, four cones. Whether she was to give them to her grandchildren or she was to eat them all, this wasn't going to be a nice wait.

Especially when Bianca was much close to an opening. Cheren told her not to face the streets, frown starting to reappear, foot doing his signature tap of impatience. He thought it would have been better if she donned a nun's habit to hide her head and to match the white blouse and long skirt for the time being. The girl would have hit him if he suggested that at all, but what the hay.

Back to Touko. Either it was her paranoia or reality, there seemed to be a sudden shift in tension among the people, not only those in line, but in general. Some people seemed to slow down their pace, one note-worthy was a well-dressed man at the other side of the road, holding a recorder, talking to another of his countenance. No, not an interview-more of like subtle plotting with each other. Our heroine hoped that they weren't the kind of humans they were trying to evade.

It's kind of sad that none of her prayers got answered.

The two men gave queer looks at her direction; she was unsure whether they were really trying to get a glimpse of her or they were checking out the famous stall. Touko tapped Cheren for him to be more watchful instead of fussing over the elderly woman waiting for her ice cream. However, the timing was late. The men pointed directly at her as if she was a musical's lead role.

Sometimes, a suspicion was better left to be one rather than to be confirmed.

Touko, getting nervous, inched closer to Cheren and whispered, "I think we've been-"

A question in a raucous voice, loud enough for everyone in the line to hear startled them.

"Ah, Miss Touko! Glad that I have finally got the source of the best insider info everyone's been waiting for days!"

Shit.

* * *

**AN: Yes, I was playing the game to get the painting titles correctly. Review if you feel like it.**


	5. Chapter Three

They said, no matter the kind of decision, there and there would always be choices.

Everyone selected choices for their own benefit, or better yet, for the benefit of others as well. Killing two birds with one stone.

However, there were some cases wherein all choices spelled impending doom; two birds surviving attempted double assassination with salt on their wounds. To soften harsh reality, we referred to it as being given with no choices at all. Ironic, isn't it?

* * *

Such was Touko's case.

She was torn apart from moving or staying still as if rooted to the ground. Doing either or none would not make them incognito anyway. Still, she chose to freeze herself, keeping her fingers crossed (once again) that the man would do a double take and apologize for jumping to a conclusion. Hello, what were the chances there would be no other wavy brunettes walking around a certain area?

Cheren had no idea on what to do, signalling the worried Bianca to not look behind and give her order already. Unfortunately, the Casteliacone vendor took a closer glimpse instead of listening to the girl ordering three Casteliacones, apparently caught up with the hype of the people talking among themselves about the trio who saved the bonds between humans and Pokémon.

Even the most mundane person enjoyed gossip.

* * *

The reporter behind Touko was getting excited at the prospect of being the first to get the scoop of the century. He reached inside his breast pocket for a pen-recorder, ready for action. Who wasn't hungry for the first-person view on what really happened inside the castle that plowed its way out of the ground? He just had to wait for the heroine-the very star-to reply. He didn't have to go to the front to check if she was really the one; he remembered seeing Touko on a competition aired on television a few months ago . What a double-edged sword for her.

Since the subject of the moment seemed to be affected by a status condition, he switched on the recorder and tried talking to her again in a more formal tone. "Good morning, Miss Touko, I am a reporter from the Jubilife City Television Network and I hope you don't mind if...I ask you a few questions, perhaps?"

Yes, he came from Jubilife City in Sinnoh and he wouldn't dare miss this rare opportunity as a journalist.

* * *

So, the reporter could be a bit nicer in greeting, huh.

No matter how badass she could seem at times, Touko didn't want to be rude, unless she had a good reason to. But this wasn't exactly a good reason for her to be, and if she did...well, you know how media overread between the lines. Finally, after more or less two minutes of being paralyzed, she slowly turned around to see who crudely blew their cover.

A twenty-something man with an eager Lillipup aura was trying his best to keep calm despite exhilaration, as seen from the way he pointed his recorder at Touko. He was in polo of pale orange plaid; slacks and leather shoes accompanied it. His chubby face was bespectacled with black nerdy frames, and he was grinning like he won the lottery. Well, he sort of did.

"May I have a little of your time, please? People around me are waiting to know _your_ story."

The female trainer peered over his back to see that the line wasn't one anymore, just an interested party.

* * *

Bianca, unable to order anymore, merely came closer to Cheren. They were told never to make any contact with anyone from the media at the moment; now they were getting screwed. If their custodian would find them, and he sure would, they were to be in more trouble that would last much, much later.

Unless they ran away now.

Cheren was the one now who had an idea. He knew this was tantamount to verbal suicide, best be candid, right?

Before an abashed Touko could reply to the Jubilife correspondent, Cheren went beside her brashly replied, "I'm sorry, but we were told not to talk to strangers."

With that said, Cheren grabbed his two friends and-

"_Run for it!_"

* * *

**AN: I know this is a short and boring chapter. I promise to make up for the current writer's block I am experiencing at the moment. Also, I myself drew and edited the fic cover. Just sharing. Ta ta~  
**


	6. Chapter Four

To spare everyone the painstaking (and probably yawn-inducing) detail regarding what happened at the trio's escapade, the clock was fast-forwarded two hours right after the incident.

A certain boy like Cheren had no such word like "forgetting" in his dictionary. Everyone knew he was the brains among the trio, thanks to media and interviews with his former teachers and try-hard acquaintances. Albeit very tired from the running they forced themselves into earlier, everything was damn vivid and imprinted in his mind. His gray matter seemed to enjoy reruns of how they managed to get away from the supposedly small-time anarchy. Since he had nothing better to do, he lay face-flat at the very edge of Bianca's bed, trying to bury himself in sleep.

Hey, nothing ticklish there people. Touko was sitting on the bed too, since Bianca offered her temporary room in the police headquarters as a hang-out spot for the three of them. Where could they go, right?

The famous heroine hugged her knees and stared blankly at the space that would probably eat their entire life span. All of their temporary rooms were classily decorated according to Castelia standards and were downright identical. Name it from her perspective-cream walls, deep brown carpeting, a sleek wooden cabinet at the right corner, a bed of wooden framing at the center, navy blue and white sheets, and two doors of mahogany. The one behind her would lead to the bathroom; the other to her left was an exit from hell.

Oh, the only interesting feature was a large enough sliding window to her right; hidden by white curtains in daytime, stunning city view in night time. Bianca once thought of escaping through it, but no, alarms would blare if opened and there would be a beautiful twenty-story plummet to street level. Yes, beautiful enough to seek worldwide fame.

The Castelia police headquarters was the only place in earth that made room-hopping sound boring. It was boring enough for the little blonde to fall asleep as well; Touko heard her head merely dropping onto the pillows and thankfully not the headboard. She was getting tired as well, but her intellect was restless to not make her sleep like her friends. For some reason, there was now something to keep her awake.

Was it just the police doing their work or was there really a commotion outside the building?

Who knew how noisy people could be? Touko was hearing a seemingly increasing buzz that could be well heard from the streets.

Careful not to wake her tired comrades, she gently rose from the bed and neared the draped window. The afternoon sun blazed through as she slowly lifted the white cloth a little for a peek outside and way down below.

She slammed the curtain back at the first thing she saw.

A _battalion_ of paparazzi.

* * *

Let's get this straight.

Getting caught on camera wasn't scary.

Getting interviewed by a reporter wasn't scary.

Getting chased by an army of them definitely was.

Getting trapped by them was worse.

Getting featured on their own versions of headlines was the worst.

For some reason, Cheren found himself and his friends snaking along the complex streets and alleyways of downtown Castelia. They zoomed aimlessly, never giving much thought to where they were exactly. Passers-by turned their heads to see why the three were in such a hurry. Dust and shreds of paper flew, heralding the causes of the slight tremor among tables and drinks. According to the Doppler Effect, the low rumble that was fast approaching became increasingly louder. What was once seen to be sparsely populated was flooded immediately.

Like water released from a dam, journalists and cameramen stampeded for latest information. They were in a state of anarchy during the chase. It was noisy, it was brutal, and it was goddamn lawless. People were pushing each other regardless of affiliation. They were a wave of zombies who knew how to run well, as they swore among themselves to not lose the scoop of the century.

Who would have thought they were to be so rabid?

Fortunately enough, the chaos was quite slow in catching up with them. When they got themselves a little more distance, Touko led and way and took a sharp left turn. They ran again in another alley, which was barricaded by a metal grills she seamlessly climbed over. Before the mediamen could catch up, Cheren hopped down upon reaching the top and assisted Bianca in scaling the fence.

After a few more twists and turns, the trio made their way discreetly to the alley where they first stashed their items. All had gone quiet now, since the center of attention wasn't at the Casteliacone stall anymore. The lack of people was an unusual sight; the line-less stall was tantalizing, but the teenagers had no more appetite.

So much for a cone of ice cream.

Obviously tired from the escapade, they slumped down, not giving a damn on which surface they were sitting on. However, this wasn't the end of their troubles, since bigger ones lay ahead: how would they explain this to their guardian? None could say, "Hey, I'm sorry if we made you search for us within a commotion earlier but we just wanted a cone of ice cream". Touko didn't want to lie, but saying the plain truth made everything sound stupid and absurd. Lame, to put it exactly.

So okay, accept the consequences. Endure another sermon about "how rash and impulsive kids are", "how you could get killed for doing this", and "star witnesses always need protection". This was the middle part of the cycle, wherein the three had to suck it up and beg forgiveness from the police department.

Two words: it sucked.

Cheren mopped his sweaty brow with his handkerchief; a headache threatening to explode. He rested his head on the wall, trying to contain it, but time was not enough. Whether his imagination or not, low murmur echoed across the brick walls, as if it came from a crowd.

_This is insane!_

_Not them again-_

The hunters found their deer.

Touko's failing voice shouted two names.

"Bianca! Cheren-!"

_"Cheren!"_

* * *

"Cheren!"

The boy was unresponsive. Touko shook him hard, worried as Bianca.

"Dammit. Wake up!"

A sharp pinch on the shoulder.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaggghhh!"

The raven-haired jolted from the sudden infliction of pain, seemingly back to reality. It had been just a dream, but somehow, it felt more of a simulation game. He was suffering from cold sweat, which was embarrassing. Rubbing his shoulder, he sat up to see the worried and pissed expressions of Bianca and Touko, who must have been waiting for him to get up from bed. "W-what time is it?"

Bianca answered. "Almost four. You've been dead for an hour."

He then rubbed his head. "Did anything else happen?"

"Well, I'll get this straight." Touko replied. "While you and Bianca were sleeping, an army of paparazzi were storming the headquarters."

"Why would they not?"

The conversation was cut by a sharp rap on the door. Without further ado, their bodyguard opened the door, his face curled into the same stern look ever since. Touko, Bianca, and Cheren sat in attention, fearing what would happen next.

"Your parents were successfully escorted inside the headquarters without any media harm caused by you. Do you three feel guilty about that?"

* * *

**Okay, okay. I know this update took a while, since school just started for me. This chapter seems to be wave-breaking and exaggerated, but hey, this can happen. Eh...see you guys soon.**


	7. Chapter Five

**I know it has been more or less five months since I last updated. I'm very sorry for leaving quite a huge blank during the said time span since...I've been busy with damn schoolwork. Yes, it's a very lame excuse, but yeah, it just happens a lot OTL**

**Retribution seems to be a bit lagging in terms of story pace at the moment, but trust me, this might as well be bound to speed up after uh...Chapter Six ^^ Right now, we're going to head on with some drama. Yeah, drama. Or what I think it is.**

**Enough chatter. Let's move on.**

* * *

For the brief moment, the stale walls of the Castelia Police guest room became filled with warmth. The scene was filled with our heroes and their respective parents, crying and hugging each other. None among them could contain their relief; not being able to see the children after the event was indeed nerve-wracking. The visitors present were Touko's mother, Bianca's father, and both of Cheren's parents.

"Oh, honey! I was worried about you all the time!"

"M-mom!"

Touko ran and hugged her mother. Tears were streaming down her face, relieved to see someone warm and jubilant after days of coldness. She felt horrible being her daughter, after realizing she went on a journey just to bring home a heartache several months later. However, nothing could make up for her guilt due to being reckless. Touko was just intent on stretching this moment, even though there was a twenty-minute time limit for safety purposes. Cheren, due to intense nervousness, showed tears upon being with his family as well. However, on Bianca's side, a hurricane was fast approaching. Instead of looking heartwarming, her father snapped.

"All right, that's it. Bianca, we're taking you home."

Everyone else in the room became as silent as a graveyard, shocked by the proposition. Due to the factors that were making the argument sound like an absurdity, some were thinking that her father was thinking out loud. However, there was lesser probability that he really was, since his face and voice were as stern as their surroundings.

"But, papa-" Bianca had only managed to utter, aware of what might happen if he was to make it real.

"Bianca." The father cut her short, repeating what he just said. "We are taking you home this instant. My decision is final."

"But how about Touko and Cheren?!"

"Forget about them! My priority is _your_ safety!"

* * *

_Night was fast approaching. If the nine-year old Bianca wouldn't be able to get out of the cramped janitors' closet within the hour, she knew she'd be dead. All she could do was sit down, hug her knees, and stare at the grilled window high above for hints of a sunset. The walls surrounding her looked fathomless, as if the darkness was ready to eat her. Being a kid, she was absolutely afraid. Not only she was afraid of the dark, but also due to the fact that no one had come looking for her yet, especially her father._

_ What she found unusual was, her father was supposed to pick her up earlier._

Where is papa...?

Was he eaten by monsters too?

_Bianca's stomach growled, the imminent sign of hunger adding to her childish pains. With nothing else to do, innocent tears started falling down on her face, making her remember that a group of bullies did her to this several hours ago. Even though they locked her up, since no one caught them doing their crime, they were now able to get home safely with no more worries. This made Bianca wail in desperation, hoping that someone would hear her cry. However, her glow-in-the-dark watch showed that it was already six in the evening. The school closed at five-thirty in the afternoon. Everyone else would have been off elsewhere by then. Therefore, it was quite too late._

Has papa forgotten about me...?

_She knew this was it. Bianca was betting that the next day, school authorities would find a dead child inside the janitors' closet. Knowing she would not be able to see her family nor her friends again, she tucked her head down, wishing she had followed her father's advice the other day: stay where you are, papa will come and fetch you._

_ This was really it._

_ From what could be almost called a miracle, a familiar voice began reverberating all around the school hallways. Sensing a new kind of hope, Bianca jolted up and started pounding on the closet door. _

_Within a minute, the door opened, revealing the kind face of her father, beside a janitor who was holding the room keys. The crying child ran to her papa, making him carry and hug her in delight._

_ "I'm so-ssorry p-papa..." Bianca sniffled, unable to contain her sense of relief._

_ "There is no need to be sorry." Her father gently replied. "It was my fault that I wasn't able to fetch you earlier. This would have not happened. Come, Bianca. I'll be taking you home."_

* * *

It wasn't unusual for a parent to win in an argument against his child. Bianca understood her father's point. Her papa wanted her safety and nothing less, but she also knew being on home stay was bound to bring added danger ahead. Thus, for what seemed to be a rare occurrence, the blonde stood firm and took a deep breath.

"Papa, I can't go. It will be too dangerous for me to be on home stay, since security is weaker, and...a-aand..."

Knowing the parent's eyes were to budge at any moment, Bianca swallowed hard and finally continued, "I...I-I ju-just can't le-leave my friends alone!"

Cheren and Touko held their breaths, startled by their friend's sudden outburst. On the other hand, the father was about to burst; his voice becoming more dangerous, his face in a shade of red.

"Choosing your friends over family..."

"...ARE YOU INSANE?"

A fist slammed onto the table. It was strong, almost denting the metal, commanding silence. This was not definitely going to get any better.

"Who are you...to take her father's protection...FOR GRANTED?!"

Near the corner of a room, Cheren was getting a little more nervous. He could not help but look at Bianca, whose composure was already breaking down. She was rooted to the spot, her hands were clenched and quivering, and was at the verge of tears. For some reason, he felt that the debate was turning out to be unfair. She, who tried to remain at their side; she, who tried to stand for her own decisions; she, who tried to become stronger...why can't her parents give her the chance to prove herself?

There was this feeling within the boy. No, it was more of an instinct. Before he could ponder on it like he usually did, Cheren suddenly went in front of Bianca, as if protecting her.

"Sir, I think...it's about high time you respected her decisions-"

Everything happened in a flash. There were no more words, just a fist landing on Cheren's face.

The victim fell to the cold floor. He was still conscious, but his cheek was sore and he was paralyzed due to the sudden turn of events. The glasses he wore clattered on the floor, slightly shattered due to impact. Then, there came a stern reply from the father.

"Respecting decisions, my foot. How can you do so if they weren't right in the first place?"

* * *

This was going to be called a parting done in bad taste.

Though it took an hour of debate with the authorities (well, it reached until dusk), Bianca's father and the police finally came to a decision: the girl would be taken home, along with bodyguards at the house perimeters for 24/7. It would look like the security would be weaker, but there was no way the father's decision would change. He had the willpower of an Aggron. The moving process would take several minutes later. Touko's and Cheren's parents agreed to leave their children, for the much higher protection offered by the headquarters.

At the reception area of the police department, the three teenagers were spending their last few moments, uncertain when they will see each other again. It was most unlikely that the police would be able to bring in Plasma fugitives every now and then; the time it would take for them to be restricted would be far too stretched. They were seated on a plush couch, secluded from the media at the outside, who were ready to take the latest news.

Touko sighed. "Bianca, this is it. Please be safe for us."

Despite being melancholy, Bianca managed a smile. "I will. I-I...am sorry that I have to...leave you!" Then she tearfully faced Cheren. "I'm so so so sorry, since...your face-! D-does it still...hurt...?"

"It doesn't matter; your father was being unfair!"

"Don't call him that! It was my fault-"

_What?!_ He suddenly stood up. "Why can't you see that I'm making you stop being so hard on yourself!"

Noticing that he was standing and his fists were clenched, Cheren stopped himself before going overboard. He was overly concerned with her welfare, but it seemed that...she still couldn't realize it. Bianca could be so dense at times; she was like a child, always putting the blame on herself. Continuing this scene would be a reenactment of what happened earlier; he did not want history to repeat itself.

As if on cue, a group of policemen with the trio's parents entered into the room, freezing them before anything else occurred. Bianca's father, who was still frowning, led the way; he was the first to get to his child. "Come," he said, "the arrangements are complete. We are going."

For the last time, the friends walked together, making their way towards the main door. None of them spoke a word to each other. The moment was sober, but the blonde broke the silence one last time, right before the main door. "I...I'll just call you, okay?"

Touko's mom was next to speak. She embraced her daughter tightly, trying her best to be reassuring. "Honey, I'll be visiting you next time. Take care of yourself and Cheren!"

The raven-haired boy merely shrugged as he stared at the floor, still affected. His parents gave him a sad pat on his shoulder, signaling their leave. A bodyguard at the ready opened the glass door, which led the other guards to usher Bianca and the parents out. Once the reception hall was empty, Touko and Cheren just stood, hearing the rambles and the camera flashes from reporters, right before the doors were closed shut. They were stupefied at how fast the crowd drowned their company earlier, and how fast things were happening. No matter how fast, their stay under WP was still going to be a long ride.

* * *

Despite the ruckus the media was creating at the Castelia streets, a pink-haired woman in professional attire was able to call someone using her cell phone. Actually, it was the only thing she brought, since she had no interest in television reporting. The only thing that mattered was Bianca's actions at the moment.

"We've got news that one of them is leaving the premises for home stay."

"Well, _interesting_. Excellent first bait she will be then."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Whaddya think? It doesn't hurt to leave a comment every once in a while. Anyway, thanks for reading! I will do my best to finish Chapter Six within the week. See you in a few :)**


	8. Chapter Six

**Here ya go, Chapter Six as promised within this week! Readers, enjoy!~~**

* * *

On the center of the thirty-eighth floor of the Castelia Police headquarters, there resided a huge room reserved for belongings and the Pokemon owned by those under the Witness Protection program. A few days after Bianca's sudden departure from the premises, Cheren and Touko tried to get back on their feet by visiting their friends. It was good that there were not many restrictions regarding the visitation, except for the fact that they were not allowed to go inside beyond nine in the evening, which was the time they should be at their respective quarters already.

In the middle of two large rectangular glass windows, an automatic steel door was guarded by an armed man in a suit. Seeing the two guests, he stepped aside, revealing a glass panel that required their fingerprints. Upon the confirmation that they were no fugitives in very good disguises, the metal door swiftly slid open. The female trainer saw her Braviary and her companion's male Unfezant curiously peeping through the windows.

The room they entered was the size of a small arena, encased in more or less two feet of solid and soundproof titanium, along with steel bars for added support. The fluorescent lights above daylight-sensitive. The only way to see what was happening outside was through another large window made of plexiglass five inches in width, bordered by more steel. Somewhere at the far west side of the room, a door led to where their possessions were held. But as of the moment, it had no importance to our heroes. Their Pokémon, tired of days of doing nothing but getting fed, swarmed all over their beloved trainers. From a growing sense of melancholy, everyone's faces became vibrant.

The trainers ran to their partners with joy in their eyes. The beauty of the moment was enough said.

As she sat down, Touko patted her Samurott while Chandelure was dancing around her back.

Meanwhile, a Liepard was purring and playing with Cheren, who was surrounded as well by his Haxorus and Serperior. A Leavanny, somewhere behind the female trainer, was busy making leaf outfits with renewed vigor, glad that their masters were able to visit them after a few days of boring routines.

While the two were busy playing with their friends, a young man gently approached them. He looked similar to a house aide; he wore the clothes of a grocer. A tray containing bowls of Pokémon food was tightly held in his quivering hands. Cheren stopped for a while to observe the newcomer, who was now beckoning his team mates since it was lunch time already.

The young man had fine platinum blond hair, its bangs covering a part of his right eye. Speaking of eyes, he had those of deep amber. He seemed to possess ample strength, but his frame was not bulky. All in all, he had a friendly countenance. There was a bit of shyness; a bit of restraint was felt from him, seeing that visitors entered the chamber minutes ago.

Even though he was being the observant one, Cheren resumed to watching his Pokemon eat, just like what Touko had been doing all along. He was looking at his Unfezant happily peck at the food quietly. Being a bit curious, he picked up a tiny pellet from the metal food bowl and held it closer to his eyes for a better observation. The brown piece of food looked completely normal, yet there was something...different about it. He just couldn't place it.

"Why does it seem that...I have this feeling...uh..."

When he heard the guest speak, the caretaker stopped before he exited the room. With the look that he feared the impending punishment coming from Cheren, he replied, "Y-yye-ye-yes ss-si-sir...?"

The boy cast him a skeptical gaze, unsure if he should continue his question. "The food my Pokemon are eating just seems to be...unique? But then, they...they...unusually like it."

Smiling, the blonde-haired man turned to face the two trainers as he replied, "A-ah, that's r-rright, s-sir! The food I always serve are special! Now, if you may excuse me-"

Touko, seemingly careless earlier, suddenly spoke. "Don't the Pokemon do anything else but eat all day? I mean, can't they roam a little more freely? They looked bored!"

The creatures around them gave several wails that approved the girl's question. Now that caught the caretaker off-guard. Before he answered, he bowed his head to think of a reassuring reply. The man hated getting caught in complex questions; telling either "yes" or "no" would result in a guilty verdict from them. At the corner of his eye, a blue dot was flashing inside his jeans pocket; a good excuse for a getaway from an embarrassing experience. That was when he remembered that there were regulations regarding on how he should be taking care of their partners. "Ma-mam-madam, I was ordered to keep them inside at all costs! I'm very sorry!"

With a hurried bow, the shy man walked quickly to exit the room. Stunned that he was too much on the defensive, Touko started shouting aimlessly, "Well, that's not fair! Pokemon have the right to roam as they wish! Why can't the police be empathic enough at least!"

Cheren felt his heart jolt at his friend's sudden outburst. How could she be so angry all of a sudden? _Mood swings?!_ "Touko!"

That did not stop her; she pretended not to hear him as she continued ranting. "I can't let you do this to our Pokemon! Being trapped for days!" Fuming, the energy within Touko made her rise. With a final stomp, she concluded, "It's like never letting them out of _Pokeballs_!"

Her voice merely echoed inside the room, which made her realize that the walls were actually soundproof. She just let out a cry of defeat, knowing that her anger was becoming more useless each day. The Pokemon that surrounded them stared in shock, forgetting that they were in the middle of eating.

"Touko!"

"WHAT?"

"What is with all of these ranting?! You sound just like _him_!"

"_Him_!?"

_Arceus' sake._ Palming his face, the bespectacled boy might as well throw a fit. "Goddamn it! Do I always have to state the obvious?"

Another realization hit Touko like a moving truck. Due to sudden outburst of emotions, she pushed her friend away and ran to the window that was overlooking the outside. Trying to be forgiving, Cheren coaxed his team mates to resume their meal, giving her a bit of space. A Chandelure floated to Touko, but the master wouldn't budge as she rested her head on the thick plexiglass. Wanting relief, she stared at the cerulean sky ahead.

_The sky is so pretty today..._

Her eyes then shifted to the bustling streets below. _...as if nothing's happening at all._

Then the gaze was focused again on the sky. Its clouds were white, similar to a Reshiram soaring free with its master, who was the root of all their misery.

_Him and his ideals again. I'm beginning to sound like him. Yeah right._

Touko could not help but give an agitated smirk. Even though she had not thought of him in a while, currently, the green-haired weirdo was stressing her out even though he was regions away. She was amused at the fact that the kind of disorientation he was giving her was in a series of contrasts. Keeping Pokemon locked up instead of letting them roam free? Check. Keeping the tabs whether he should be convicted of committing a crime or be vindicated? Check. Keeping the truth about the battle or create the ideal sensation the public wants? Check.

For some reason, the heroine was pondering whether her role in defending the truth was worth it at all. Well, she realized that she had a choice not to play in his game in the first place anyway. Maybe if Touko didn't, she would not have been sucked into a boring hellhole called a police department. Maybe...

_I could have just been like the people outside, as if nothing's happening at all._

_ I could have just been as free as him right now._

_ Why..._

_ Why do I have to think about N?_

_ Why did he have to leave?_

_ Why does he have to be my responsibility? He's already gone!_

_ Why?_

_ It's just not fair! It's not fair! It's not!_

With an increasing mix of anger, despair, and confusion, Touko was about to plummet a hundred feet into downtown Castelia below. The action was similar to what she was on the verge of doing high above at the remains of the Plasma castle when N bid his goodbye.

Ha_, N Harmonia. Raining bullshit even we're miles apart._

* * *

"Hey, you've been out."

Jerking awake, the girl bumped her head on the iron windowsill as her heart started pounding. She was now face-to-face with Cheren, who had a skeptical look on his face though the situation was inappropriate. Massaging her head due to the sudden influx of pain, Touko became conscious of the fact that the mix of emotions earlier drained her energy. Not to mention that it also made her sweat.

"Are you all right? Touko?"

Yawning and rubbing her eyes, she replied, "Nothing much. My thoughts got messed up pretty badly."

"You look like you got pretty shocked."

The brunette tried to recall what transpired before she dozed off. "I felt like I was about to fall. Does that say a lot?"

Cheren gave a smug grin. "I say that it's called a _hypnogagic jerk_. Also, it can indicate that a ghost from your past is trying to haunt you."

She knew where he was getting into. "Ha ha. Not funny. Stop making me laugh."

"Why so serious?" The boy pointed to the window that was adjacent to the sliding metal door. "I mean, I've heard better news awhile ago while you were asleep."

By the time he finished his sentence, Touko's eyes were glued to the said window. Seconds later, they saw a group of armed men walking swiftly by, surrounding an elderly man in olive green robes. He had a slight limp in his gait as he followed the agents, something both trainers have recognized a few months back.

"Yeah, they said they caught him hiding in the Dreamyard," Cheren commented. "Gorm."

* * *

**For my current _Retribution_ readers, thank you for reaching this far! Lol, I don't mean I'm going to discontinue the fic. I'm just grateful that we were able to get through the boring first six chapters, since the next ones will be a lot more lively. Uh...I guess. Please be patient ^^**

**As of the time being, please leave a review if you feel like it. They are much appreciated ;D**


End file.
